Time
by vyeralyn
Summary: He had already ran out of tears to cry, sometimes he just felt incomplete. Drabble, no romance.


A/N: Something short because I don't have the physical stamina to write something long. Also because I felt kinda regretful looking back on this year and boom, this happened.

It didn't really surprise him as to how much he still thought about the Pharaoh, even years after he left.

Yuugi wondered what it was like, wherever his best partner was, as he slowly walked down a pathway along a major road. The shops were brightly lit with flashing fluorescent lights, decorated with wreaths and holly, and the occasional christmas tree. Occasionally he'd stop at a particular shop, and look through the open doors to see other adults or teenagers shop for presents, faces scrunched up over indecision for present choosing. It made him feel slightly sad, and he merely shook his head and continued aimlessly walking.

He wondered if it was as warm there as the summer, while it snowed lightly in Domino, tiny snowflakes falling from the sky and slowly decorating the beanie he jammed his hair into with white dots. Tiny puffs of breaths were also making themselves visible, and a tiny smile graced his face as he thought about how the Pharaoh's reaction to snow would probably be. Now that he thought of it, he didn't really celebrate much when he was with the other him... The smile instantly vanished.

"My best friend and I don't even celebrate holidays with him, how smart of me," he mumbled to himself, and paused to look skyward and feel the tiny pinpricks of cold fall on his face. He had already ran out of tears to cry long ago, sometimes he just felt... Empty. Incomplete. They were too busy dueling and dueling, fighting for their lives, fighting for their friends, they forgot to treasure the importance that happened to be the present. And before they knew it, it was time for the Pharaoh to leave for good. Yuugi knew he had already moved on from his departure ten years ago, but not making more memories were a waste...

Then again, not much he could have done at that time either. The gang had also mostly split up as well; Anzu moved to America for studies and became a Broadway star, Bakura-kun decided to stay with his father, Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun spent most of their time working and saving up. Even Mai-san decided to go overseas, though she did write back once in a while. Jii-chan had passed on a few years back, Kaiba-kun was too busy with KaibaCorp to even talk, or did Kaiba-kun even consider Yuugi a friend? He didn't know. That person always spent a lot of time with the Pharaoh, after all. So after his departure, all reasons to talk were gone... A weight suddenly pressing against his leg and a startled cry brought him out of his train of thoughts. Glancing down, Yuugi almost felt his heart stop.

"Mishter, you look familiar." The child pronounces with accented tones, and a gentle smile slowly forms on Yuugi's face as he crouches to properly face the child, and to meet those familiar crimson eyes. Snowflakes fell onto the little boy's hair, but he didn't seem to pay them any mind as his eyes solely focused on Yuugi's appearance.

"Do I, now?" Yuugi's voice was gentle, despite himself. He could feel his hands trembling, even as he kept them pocketed in his winter jacket. The little child's eyes were so bright, so red, so full of determination like his, Yuugi could feel tears already threatening to fall, with the memories and accompanying feelings slamming into him extremely hard. Hell, even their stance was the same.

"Yes! I don't know, it feels like I have known you for a while! And I called you... Aibou? But mishter no cry! Crying ish sad, and sad ish bad!" Tiny steps, and Yuugi was enveloped in a warm hug. He tentatively hugged back, now grinning and wiping tears away.

"It's alright, Mister isn't sad. These are happy tears." he whispers, and the child pulls back with a face scrunched up in confusion. He's adorable, especially for a child, Yuugi noted absently. His eyebrows furrowed together, as the adult watched the child slowly put two and two together with his heart warmed significantly.

"So mishter, you're so happy that you cried! I don't know what I did, but my papa says that smiling ish good, so smile! See?" He breaks out into a radiant smile so contagious that even Yuugi couldn't help grinning and ruffling his hair and nodding, despite the tiny protests and flails.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Stopp! My name is Atemu!"

"Atemu, huh..." So he really was the other him's reincarnation. Yuugi reluctantly let go, and got up as he fumbles in his pockets. Atemu looks at him confusedly, before Yuugi pulls out a cartouche and crouches again, handing it to the younger one's smaller hand.

"Take care of it, it's a special present from me. And maybe... From your past self too. Though what am I saying.. You'll understand when you grow up, maybe. Also, are those your parents?" Yuugi gestures to a foreign looking couple who resembled Atemu, and Atemu's face brightens up as he runs excitedly to them, while taking care not to slip and fall on the ice. Yuugi gets up and slowly walks away, that smile never leaving his face.

He finally got to spend time with his best friend, after so long.


End file.
